


[Podfic] Blazing A Trail

by NorCal91



Series: [Podfic] The Path [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Road Trips, Trapped by Weather, VMTAP20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCal91/pseuds/NorCal91
Summary: Logan wants to surprise Veronica for the weekend but the weather has other plans.[Podfic]Cover art by Ellie BearI created this podfic for Veronica Mars Trope-A-Palooza (July 2020) sponsored by AllTheVMFF and VM Fic Club.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: [Podfic] The Path [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850029
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] Blazing A Trail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/gifts), [jmazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmazzy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blazing A Trail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910639) by [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723). 



> This is my first posting of work on AO3 (stressing out right now). I was inspired by TAP to get involved. Thank you to The Alliance for the support while I had to listen to my recorded voice over and over again.

  


**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to CubbieGirl for her support as I dipped my toe into the world of podficing. While this wasn't the first one I recorded, it is the first one I posted. Just in time for opening weekend!


End file.
